Mickey Mouse
Michael Theodore Mortimer "Mickey" Mouse is a antromorphic mouse and the greedy and sadistic mascot of the Disney Company. Mickey Mouse had a secret past of being a crazed pirate. Mickey killed Willie, the captain of a steamboat and began to terroize people across the seas pretending to be a sailor named Steamboat Willie, Mickey happened to sail by Stromboli's house and right there he decided to bomb their house. Stromboli lost his family but gained a new enemy. Ever since then Mickey has been trying to kill Stromboli but Stromboli has been trying to defeat the evil rodent. He made an evil and satanic cartoon called Suicide Mouse.avi, he only maked it to scare Elsa and Arendelle habitants. The Mickey Gang After Mickey found out the existance of a e̶v̶i̶l̶ group of triplets named The Rowdyruff Boys (which are obviously not inspired by Huey, Dewey and Louie), Mickey decided to team up with Donald Duck and Goofy to create a gang named "The Mickey Gang" to give the boys a run for their money, even though the Rowdyruff Boys are shown to be superior than Mickey, Donald and Goofy, they somehow always lose whenever the two gangs are shown competing, maybe because the Mickey Gang is more popular. The Mickey Gang does evil criminal acts such as molesting characters from other companies (especially Warner Bros.), some of the other acts are: drug dealing, distributing Nintendo porn, supporting terrorist organizations, etc. Secret Role in Pokémon When Pokémon Gold and Silver was released in between 1999 and 2000, a new character named Gold/Ethan appeared, replacing that one silent kid whose name is the same as a certain pissed off bird (not Donald), however, a very little known fact about him is that he's actually Mickey Mouse as a human, the only clue of it being Mickey is the fact both Mickey and Ethan have the same colors (yellow, red, black and white). It has been rumored Ethan has done animal cruelty in purpose and is obviously against PETA, and that while he pretends to be just another Pokémon trainer, he is actually pretty evil like his rodent counterpart, Ethan also has had perverted moments, which we can't mention because of the fact it would cause controversy. Mickey secretly revealed the only reasons why he became Ethan is because he wanted to generate money from part of Nintendo as the company was reported to have more money than Disney in the late 90's, and because he wanted to teach Pikachu a "lesson" (though they later became friends). FRIEND * Goofy *Donald Duck *Minnie Mouse (Wife) *Daisy Duck *Pluto (Pet) *Pete (Enemie) *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Chip And Dale *Huey Dewey And Louie *Ludwig Von Drake *Weegee *Gabe Newell *Ganon *Darth Sidious *Fred Figglehorn (not always) *Jonathan Irons *Destroying families *Money *''Marvel Heroes'' * The Muppets *''Lucasfilm Ltd.'' *Star Wars *Dolan *You (obviously, didn't you ever watch that show as a kid) *Pikachu *Jerry Mouse *Mario *Darwin Watterson (sometimes) ENEMIES * ]]The Boys (Stan, Kyle, Eric and Kenny) *Justin Bieber *Peter Griffin *Homer Simpson *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Dr. Robotnik *Scratch *Grounder *Coconuts *Link *King Harkinian *Squidward Tentacles *Princess Zelda *Stromboli *Darth Maul *Photo Negative Mickey *Morky Maus (his good twin brother) *The Rowdyruff Boys (especially the red one) *Mokey the MOUSE. *Chuck Norris *These retards *Spinel *Cuphead *Bendy AND HIS WORST ENEMY OF ALL TIME! *Bugs Bunny Category:Greedy Characters Category:Animals Category:Roger Rabbit Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Mice and Rats Category:Winners